The present invention relates generally to an entry door for a building and, more specifically, to a building door having electrical components associated therewith for sensing and reacting to emergency conditions and having the capability to communicate with other doors as part of a door network.
Installing doors into buildings under construction typically requires the assistance of various tradesmen. For example, for one opening, tradesmen such as carpenters, painters, glaziers, electricians and drywallers are required to complete the installation of a door. Other tradesmen may also be used for the installation of a door. The number of tradesmen increases when the door has security or other speciality items incorporated near the door opening.
Once a door is installed, the interaction of the various components must be verified. In many instances, one of the many skilled trades must return to the opening to adjust or replace various components that are not functioning properly.
One of the various types of components associated with a door opening is a hold open. Hold opens are mounted to a wall or door closer to hold a door in the open position. The door may be held open by a cam and motor device or electromechanical means. Smoke detectors and/or fire detectors are also commonly coupled near an opening of a building. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,973 teaches a device having a smoke detector and hold open using a motor and cam. Upon detection of smoke, the smoke detector releases the hold open to allow the door to close.
One problem with such a device is that the functionality of the components within the door must be checked after the installation of the door. In some circumstances, either the door or hold open must be adjusted requiring the expensive use of one or several skilled trades.